


Human Touches

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Holding Hands, M/M, Religious Discussion, Supernatural Beings, it/its pronouns mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Aziraphale holds Crowley's hand on the bus.Very much unexpected.I sort of tried to match the type of writing that's in the book, and boy do I love it. I was raised in a Christian home so it's really fun to add in some of my personal beliefs about the afterlife and all that jazz.





	Human Touches

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually based on two different things. This image slightly inspired it https://twitter.com/virevon/status/1149794549188845569 as well as the scene where they get on the bus at the end and they briefly hold hands (It's quick but I'm told it's there!).  
As a preface, in my headcanon their true forms do not look human in the slightest and the spiritual realm isn't really like how it's shown in the show. Hence me writing about some of my personal beliefs about the spirit world.  
Canon still happened though, and this starts when they're sitting on the bench at night before the bus arrives.

“It burned down remember?”

Aziraphale froze at hearing this. He had forgotten, but slowly nodded. Yes, it was gone now. Glancing up at the night sky he blinked back a few tears, hoping Crowley wouldn’t find him ridiculous for being upset over something physical. But then again, Crowley was certainly upset about his bentley exploding. The two both glanced at each other.

“...You can stay at my place, if you’d like.”

Crowley stood up off the bench as he said this, as the bus was approaching the bus stop. The angel felt his heart melt at the offer and smiled.

“I don’t think my side would like that...” He whispered.

“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do.” He smiled gently. “We’re on our own side.”

He glanced up at the taller and lightly smiled. Hoping that what he said was true, and that they could just be on their own sides now. No more battling or being worried about the opposing side. Just being able to roam the Earth without any worries. Possibly, that could be the case now...having just prevented the apocalypse and all. Surely the Earth had another century or two.

Wordlessly, as spirits don’t need language, he accepted Crowley’s offer and he smiled in response. No words were spoken, but the general concept of _“I’d love to stay with you.”_ was communicated between them. The bus stopped briefly in front of them and they both headed inside.

There was scarcely anyone on, and the only real sound was the hum of the engine. There were plenty of seats available but they both choose a spot that was a fair distance from the other couple of passengers. Crowley slid over to the window seat as he enjoyed looking at London pass by at night. 

Aziraphale sat down right next to him. 

Then, he felt something. 

Something...physical.

Seeing as they were spiritual beings, physical contact was never particularly common, or important to them. This is rather difficult for human beings to understand as it is hard to imagine when you’ve always had a physical body. For the sake of this short story, here is a summary; In the spiritual world, you simply _are._ There is no need for grabbing a hold of anything as there isn’t much to grab onto.

Aziraphale and Crowley’s human vessels only existed for the sake of experiencing what it’s like to be a human on Earth, and making it easier to blend in. They both arguably had put them to use. Aziraphale enjoyed eating and collecting books, physical objects.

The demon Crowley on the other hand, enjoyed the act of sleeping. Another difficult thing for living humans to understand, is that having a physical body is necessary to sleep. While it might not feel like it much, spirits on their own do not need sleep. They have no reason to, as spirits don’t grow tired, but a body does. 

Of course there are still differences as Crowley and Aziraphale’s human forms aren’t _exactly_ the same as everyone else’s. Primary example, Crowley has been known to sleep for years at a time. As far as physical contact went, the only things they really interacted with were furniture, books, food, and of course the ground they walked on. 

Throughout their time on Earth, they never bothered with direct contact with other living things, unless it was absolutely necessary. And the only time that ever occurred was when Aziraphale was at his gentleman’s dancing club in the 1880’s for, in Crowley’s opinion, the ridiculous dance routines. 

He glanced down and saw that the angels hand was grasping his, their arms slightly intertwined. 

“A-Aziraphale-”

“Yes?”

“What are you d-doing..?” 

The angel just smiled. 

“What’s it look like I’m doing dear?” 

A pause as he searched for words.

“Ey can see it just fine, but why.” He sputtered feeling his face grow hot. Aziraphale seemed to be glancing away with a smile. 

“...We’re best friends aren’t we dear?”

Best friends

One could say that.

They both knew how they felt. It was clear as day but they were always reluctant. Just because of the absurdness of the situation they both were in.

Utter blasphemy. An angel and a demon.

Crowley seemed to look behind him at the few silent other passengers. 

“S-Somone’ll see!”

“Ah so? They’ll just see a gay couple on the bus no?” 

Whether or not that was also blasphemy was debatable. Neither of them minded that label, even if it wasn’t fully accurate. Angels and demons weren’t created with a sex after all. But it was accurate to humankind at least.

Crowley was growing more flustered by the minute. 

“I see human couples doing this all the time, so I was quite curious what it was like...”

“M-Mah hand feels warm...” the demon mumbled, covering his face

“I thought you were cold blooded.” Aziraphale retorted, not able to resist making a reptilian joke.

He groaned. Of course he wasn’t. The amount of time and effort it would take to maintain a cold blooded vessel would be absurd. 

The angel glanced over at him, and they both caught each other’s eyes.

As this is a silly fanfiction, you would expect this is where they each say _“I love you.”_ to each other. But, _”I love you.”_ are human words, and Crowley himself found them overly bland. Humans said it to each other all the time and many never really meant it at all. Anything a human said could be forgotten about, or used for their own selfish gain. And again, spirits didn’t need human language either.

So in simple terms, _the concept,_ if you will, of love was shared between them. They didn’t do this often and it made the physical hearts in both of their chests gain a fluttery sensation. They both looked at each other and had to chuckle. They both found the other’s blush to make them even cuter.

“I do think holding your hand is nice dear.” 

A smile spread across the demon’s face.

“Yah know… I suppose we could do this...more often...” 

This made Aziraphale smile and he leaned against Crowley slightly. He didn’t protest, but he did continue to talk.

“Imagine if Beelzebub saw me doing this eh?”

“Oh she-” He was going to say something snappy in response, but he froze when trying to form the sentence bringing his hand to his chin. He was utterly confused on how to refer to the demon lord. He had said “she” because Beelzebub’s face, from what he briefly saw, appeared slightly feminine. But they had never used any pronouns really…

Crowley had raised an eyebrow as he continued thinking.

“Um.....they..?” He said softly, pretty sure that was grammatically correct in the sense that he wasn’t sure. He had gotten so used to using he and her pronouns from living amongst humans for so long. Along with having read many books over the years so he thought that _“they”_ sounded right.

“That works but...” His scrawny partner leaned closer to his ear. “I think _'it'_ matches pretty well too. The bugger dislikes humankind a whole lot. Probably doesn't want to be associated in the slightest.”

The angel smiled. While some might see using “it” to refer to someone as dehumanizing, Beelzebub wasn’t a human. So, it wasn’t inaccurate so to speak, as none of them were truly human. In the ethereal realm, outside of humankind, outside of language itself, they could all be considered “its”. 

Crowley laughed and Aziraphale giggled alongside him. He grabbed onto his hand once more. 

In the spiritual realm that overlaid the physical one, Aziraphale manifested his wings and wrapped one around his best friend, keeping him close. Crowley's wings popped out as well, in happiness.

Despite his bookshop being gone, he had a feeling the night would still be wonderful.


End file.
